


Happy Anniversary

by uniquepov



Series: HP_3ForFun Ficlets [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-22
Updated: 2010-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrating a first anniversary is always something special.</p><p><b>Original Prompts:</b><br/>(1) A Crystal Dragon<br/>(2) Peacock Feather<br/>(3) A Portrait<br/>(4) Open Toe Shoes<br/>(5) Anniversary</p><p><a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0000rar8/"><img/></a><br/>
(I won this week, so this beautiful banner was my prize, designed by <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_solas_divided"><a href="http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/"><b>solas_divided</b></a></span>!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

For their first anniversary together, they set three rules for gift-giving.

“Rule One: Nothing too extravagant. Nothing ridiculously expensive or flashy,” Hermione intoned, fixing Draco with a steely gaze. “This means you, Draco Malfoy.”

“Rule Two: Only one gift from each of us,” Draco suggested, already knowing full well he wouldn’t be following these foolish rules anyway.

“Rule Three: Each gift should be something we’ll all enjoy,” Harry grinned, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco snorted, Hermione giggled and Harry took the opportunity to reach over and try to tickle both of them. They retaliated in a coordinated attack, leaving Harry a breathless, laughing heap on the floor.

“Bloody hell,” he panted good-naturedly. “What’d I do to get stuck with the two of you?”

Draco and Hermione shared a mischievous look.

“Just lucky,” they chorused in unison.

Harry groaned.

***

On the day of their anniversary, they discovered that everyone had completely ignored the gift-giving rules.

Hermione presented Draco with a crystal dragon, with ruby eyes and glittering emerald scales. She’d noticed his collection, tucked away in a remote corner of the manor, and wanted to surprise him. She smiled indulgently at him as he turned the figure carefully in his hands, exclaiming over every detail.

Draco gave Hermione the pair of designer shoes she’d swooned over when they passed them in a shop window in Muggle London. They had an obscenely high heel and an open toe, and the entire shoe was encrusted with glittering black crystals.

Harry had given Hermione an ornate, diamond-tipped, self-inking quill, fashioned from a peacock feather and far more ridiculous than anything Gilderoy Lockheart had ever possessed. Her smile spoke volumes as she read the card: _When you finish your book, you’ll be set for your first autograph session. Love, H_

He’d hired people to renovate the outdated lab in the basement of the Manor for Draco’s gift. The blond’s eyes widened as he took in the gleaming new workspaces, platinum cauldrons and shelves laden with every supply a Potions Master could dream of needing. Overwhelmed, Draco could only hold tightly to Harry, swallowing at the lump in his throat.

Harry smiled at his two lovers with a full heart. He knew that no matter how extravagant the gifts, they could never compare to having the two of them in his life. Draco noticed Harry’s expression and nudged Hermione, who quirked an eyebrow in response. Moving to either side of Harry, they each took hold of an arm and led him into his study, to present him with his gifts.

Hermione had spirited away his cherished photo album, the same battered tome that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year at Hogwarts. Draco had taken the album to an artist and commissioned portraits of his parents and Sirius. They hung proudly on the walls above his desk, smiling down at them gently. Harry’s eyes had misted over as he hugged Hermione tightly.

“Thank you,” he choked out.

He turned to embrace Draco as well, but the blond brought him up short.

“Ah-ah-ah, Harry. You still have one more gift,” he said with a smile.

“I – I do?” Harry asked in confusion.

Draco indicated a tapestry hanging prominently over the fireplace.

“It’s – ah – lovely,” Harry ventured. Draco snorted.

“Your gift is behind the covering, Harry,” Hermione said with a smile.

Blushing, Harry reached up to tug the covering from the final portrait –

-and stared in wide eyed shock at the portrait of his husband, his wife and himself. It was painted from a photo Ron had snapped on their wedding day, all three smiling and laughing in the gardens of the Manor, brilliant paper lanterns suspended everywhere behind them.

Hermione stepped up beside him to wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek.

“You’re surrounded by family now,” she said softly.

Draco stepped to his other side, his hand coming up to cup Harry’s face gently. He slid his thumb along his cheekbone and wiped away the tears streaming down the dark-haired wizard’s face.

“No,” Draco whispered. “You’re surrounded by love.”


End file.
